Weirder Stuff
Weirder Stuff is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-fifth case overall. It takes place in the Rockies. Plot While searching for his mentor, Falcon, in the Idaho woods, Chief Arrow and the player were approached by author Arthur Darkwood, who complained of strange occurrences happening on the film set for the TV adaptation of his book, Weirder Stuff. Chief Arrow sent the player along with Gwen to the set, where they found lead actor Rex Lane burned to death. During the investigation, the team experienced the strange occurrences firsthand, including a snowstorm that forced them to seek shelter, whereupon they stumbled upon the victim's cabin. Later, they apprehended the victim's friend, Haruto Matsushima, whom they caught trying to sneak away with the victim's money. The team then found enough evidence to arrest lodge owner Ruby Rees for the murder. Ruby revealed herself to be Rubarae, the woodland spirit. She said that she had felt her time coming to an end and so she needed to procure an heir. When she got close to Rex enough to trust him, Rubarae revealed her true nature. Rex then freaked out, saying that he would find someone who would get rid of "a monster like her." To protect herself, Rubarae burned Rex with a flamethrower to make it appear as if he were killed by a human. She then fled the team, believing they were the supernatural hunters Rex had hired to kill her. Concluding that Rubarae's instability led to the strange occurrences in the forest, Felix and the player found Rubarae, telling her that given that she had recently slept with Rex, she could still conceive an heir. After Rubarae told them of Rex's necklace that he gifted to her, the team found it in the cabin. Felix then enchanted the necklace before giving it to Rubarae, telling her that she would conceive a child if she did not take the necklace off. Sensing that she would give birth to a son, Rubarae thanked the team. Meanwhile, Chief Arrow and the player found markings proving that his mentor Falcon was nearby. With Hope's help, the team was then able to locate Falcon's cave, but Falcon demanded proof that Chief Arrow was really himself before he could talk to them. When Chief Arrow showed a fire-conjuring trick that Falcon had taught him, his old mentor welcomed him with open arms. Falcon then told the team that the demons' source of power, their queen, was defeated many years ago, but rumor had it that she was still alive and gathering strength once again. He then said that demons had wanted to roam and feed off the Earth as they had sucked all the life force in their realm, the Netherworld, dry. Fortunately, a spiritual veil blocked their access to the Earth, but the veil could be overcome either with a human's summoning or with enough strength from the invading demon. Falcon then gave his contact details to Chief Arrow before wishing him and his crew safety. After all the events, Hope intercepted a message from Priya, telling them to meet with her in person in Montana for some crucial findings. Summary Victim *'Rex Lane' (burned alive in the woods) Murder Weapon *'Flamethrower' Killer *'Ruby Rees' Suspects C335P1.png|Arthur Darkwood C335P2.png|Scott Ridley C335P3.png|Linda Regan C335P4.png|Ruby Rees C335P5.png|Haruto Matsushima Quasi-suspect(s) C335PQ1.png|Falcon Killer's Profile *The killer eats waffles. *The killer uses snowshoes. *The killer plays Dragons & Dungeons. *The killer has bags under their eyes. *The killer wears camouflage. Crime Scenes C335CS1A.png|''Weirder Stuff'' Film Set C335CS1B.jpg|Film Set Camera C335CS2A.jpg|Recreation Area C335CS2B.jpg|Camping Table C335CS3A.jpg|Log Cabin C335CS3B.jpg|Fireplace Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Weirder Stuff Film Set. (Clues: Faded Clapperboard, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Arthur Darkwood; Victim identified: Rex Lane) *Ask Arthur Darkwood what he knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Weirder Stuff Film Set investigated) *Examine Faded Clapperboard. (New Suspect: Scott Ridley) *Talk to Scott Ridley about the murder. (Prerequisite: S Ridley decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Recreation Area) *Investigate Recreation Area. (Prerequisite: Scott interrogated; Clues: Wooden Crate, Torn Fabric) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Monster Mask of Monster Mask) *Examine Back of Monster Mask. (Result: Monster Mask Owner; New Suspect: Linda Regan) *Question Linda Regan about her co-star. (Prerequisite: Monster Mask Owner unraveled) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Soviet Hat) *Analyze Soviet Hat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses snowshoes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats waffles) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Log Cabin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Victim's Wallet, Locked Answering Machine, Marijuana Bong) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Playing Card) *Analyze Playing Card. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Dragons & Dungeons; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Film Set Camera) *Investigate Film Set Camera. (Prerequisite: Playing Card analyzed; Clues: Locked Metal Box, Film Script) *Examine Locked Metal Box. (Result: SD Cards) *Analyze SD Cards. (09:00:00) *Confront Linda Regan about her argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: SD Cards analyzed; Profile updated: Linda uses snowshoes) *Examine Film Script. (Result: Film Script) *Ask Arthur Darkwood why he was angry at the victim. (Prerequisite: Film Script restored; Profiles updated: Arthur eats waffles, uses snowshoes and plays Dragons & Dungeons, Scott plays Dragons & Dungeons) *Examine Locked Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine; New Suspect: Ruby Rees) *Talk to Ruby Rees about renting to Rex Lane. (Prerequisite: Answering Machine unlocked; Profile updated: Ruby eats waffles and uses snowshoes) *Examine Marijuana Bong. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Haruto Matsushima) *Find out what Haruto Matsushima is doing in the victim's cabin. (Prerequisite: Haruto Matsushima's Fingerprints identified; Profile updated: Haruto eats waffles) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Find out where Harry Matsushima got the bags of money. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fireplace; Profile updated: Haruto plays Dragons & Dungeons) *Investigate Fireplace. (Prerequisite: Haruto interrogated; Clues: Victim's Shirt, Torn Poster) *Examine Victim's Shirt. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Red Lipstick) *Ask Ruby Rees about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Red Lipstick identified under microscope; Profile updated: Ruby plays Dragons & Dungeons) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Franklin Poster) *Analyze Franklin Poster. (09:00:00) *Ask whether Scott Ridley was angry about Rex Lane leaving the show. (Prerequisite: Franklin Poster analyzed; Profile updated: Scott eats waffles and uses snowshoes) *Investigate Camping Table. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Snowshoe Case, Closed Shed) *Examine Snowshoe Case. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camouflage) *Examine Closed Shed. (Result: Flamethrower) *Analyze Flamethrower. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Flamethrower; Attribute: The killer has bags under their eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Call of the Wild (3/5). (No stars) The Call of the Wild (3/5) *Speak with Rubarae about conceiving a child. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild) *Investigate Log Cabin. (Prerequisite: Rubarae interrogated; Clue: Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Ruby Necklace) *Analyze Ruby Necklace. (06:00:00) *Give Rubarae the enchanted necklace. (Prerequisite: Ruby Necklace analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Weirder Stuff Film Set. (Available after unlocking The Call of the Wild; Clue: Tree Trunk) *Examine Tree Trunk. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (09:00:00) *Find out if Falcon is at the coordinates. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Recreation Area. (Prerequisite: Falcon interrogated; Clue: Unknown Plant) *Examine Unknown Plant. (Result: Yellow Ivy) *Prove to Falcon the chief's identity. (Prerequisite: Yellow Ivy identified; Reward: Werewolf Face) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to Stranger Things, an American sci-fi and horror Netflix series. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *''Dragons & Dungeons'' is a parody of Dungeons & Dragons. *''Franklin'' is a parody of Hamilton. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:The Rockies